The Aurors' Secret
by Elowiese Casper
Summary: Long ago in Victorian England, there lived a boy, and he is the greatest secret that the Aurors keep. No one is to know of this secret, unless they they have the potential to be an Auror. Do you? Read and find out in The Aurors' Secret!
1. Prologue

**Okay so this is just a prologue and nothing more, and I really enjoy poetry, so I hope you enjoy this too.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own original thoughts, words, and characters, I do not own the Harry Potter series, so what is not my own belongs to those who do.**

_Listen closely you,_

_For I tell this to very few,_

_Forget this and you'll rue,_

_For it's a very important clue._

_Telling someone will be a mistake,_

_For they'll just call you a fake._

_Look for the crack upon the wall,_

_Along the one the roaches always crawl!_

_How come Filch never gets rid of 'em?_

_They're magic and good at causing bedlam!_

_Follow the crack to the library door,_

_Open 'em up and find the key on the floor,_

_How come no one's found this key you ask?_

_'Cuz they're all too absorbed in their own little task._

_Go back to your dorm and wait till night,_

_Wake no one up 'cuz you'll cause a great fright!_

_Use the crack on the wall to find your way,_

_And you end up back at the library._

_Filch and his cat hide in the dark,_

_For they like catching students out on a lark!_

_Stepping on the cat's tail will cause her to yowl,_

_Then she'll scratch your leg and cause you to howl!_

_Don't do that it'll hurt very much,_

_You won't do what you need to, do you have a hunch?_

_Look for the book, an old leather bound,_

_If it's titled The Aurors' Secret then the book you have found._

_Read it and you'll know stuff you didn't know you did!_

_It starts off with a boy on a rainy cold day,_

_Going to Hogwarts, the very same Hogwarts at which you stay._

_So cozy up and enjoy the story, you'll tell no one of this,_

_I know, so don't worry,_

_About the Sorting hat's wrath, for it will not appear, _

_The fact that you worry about this makes you quite queer_

_Just learn how it started, and if you should too._

_Just passing along a message that a young boy told me to._

_From the Sorting Hat_


	2. Lepracauns, Headmasters, and Hats Oh My!

_Victorian London 1889_

It was a cold and rainy day when he came riding a broom. He had red hair, freckles, and for all means and purposes, looked like a leprechaun in a trench coat and bowler hat. I was standing on the front porch shivering, watching the figure on a broomstick come closer. Well, since it was obvious that I would have some time before he got there, I thought about the reason why I didn't have a coat. Oh, yes it had been taken by my "guardian."

"I'lls be take'n that," her small old frame had shrilly screamed, "Youse won't be need'n it where yours going!"

My unoccupied hand instinctively went to the place where her surprisingly sharp nails had raked my cheek when she had slapped me, giving me half a pair of whiskers. My other hand held my unsurprisingly small and light suitcase.

"'Ello thar young'n!" he shouted in a husky voice, pulling up in front of me. Surprised I'm not astonished and amazed by a flying broom? Well I was, but that wore off after about three minutes of watching him just float there, trying to open up his umbrella. Then he lost it, as it flew away. Ah well, still cool. "Hey naw', where's yur coat?"

"I don't have one, sir," I replied. His huge orange fluffy caterpillar eyebrows knit together.

"We-ell now we ca't have tha' now can 'e? Especially wi' you. 'Ere, take mine and 'op aboard!" He took off his trench coat and held it in front of me.

"Sir," I protested, "I coulderenpf." The jacket had been thrown at me, and my suitcase, whisked away. I thought I heard him yell, _and he scores_, but with a thick and heavy trench coat on top of me, I wasn't sure.

"Put it on and hop aboard old chap!"

So I put on the loose fitting, only slightly too long trench coat, and "hopped aboard." After a minute or two of flying, I realized that neither one of us was holding my suitcase. I was about to say something, when I saw a small brown something flying next to us out of the corner of my eye. It was my suitcase. My eyes immediately widened in surprise.

"Ah," He said turning around, "Flying broomsticks won't faze ya, but making yur suitcase fly will. In-ter-esting, I'll 'ave to remember tha' for the future," he turned around and continued flying the broom.

To be honest, I was terrified at the prospect of school. I'd be new, in a class of less-new kids, since we were all third years, but still, I was _starting_ in the second semester. Not only that, but I wasn't some looker either. I was scrawny, I prefer svelte, with dark muddy brown hair, and my eyes, a depressing shade of grey. As I pondered these limitations and disheartening thoughts, I watched the landscapes of London flash by. Rolling hills dotted with sheep were suddenly exchanged for dark and gloomy town houses in the city. After a while I must have fallen asleep, because suddenly I was staring at a very large stone manor. From up here it was majestic and regal, but as we got closer, I saw that it was in slight disrepair, and some additions did not quite fit the original structure. But she was beautiful, the most beautiful building I had ever seen. It was then I knew. I was in love!

"So Mr. Potner," the leprechaun said, interrupting my thoughts as we finally reached the ground "I realized tha' I never told ye ma name and I 'pologize for tha'. Mr. McCormick, grad A grounds-keeper at yur survice."

He jumped off the broom and helped me down. Winking at me, he waved his wand , and the heavy doors slowly creaked open, blinding with a light that had been denied to me because of the rain. As I stood there blinking, adjusting my eyes to the light, his hand pushed me through the doorway.

The huge, arched hallway were lit by bright torches and lined with ferocious looking suits of medieval armor. As we walked along, I was surprised at the lack of students milling about, and asked Mr. McCormick about it. He gave me a funny look, but answered anyway.

"Why it's Christmas! Mos' o' thase youngns went 'ome for tha Holidays. Aha! 'ere we awr," he said as we arrived at a statue of a hideous gargoyle. Mr. McCormick then whispered something to it that I couldn't quite hear, and it moved aside to show us a set of stairs. When we reached the top, there was an intricately carved oak door, and at last we had made it to the…well, I didn't know.

"Where is here?" I asked.

"Why it's the headmaster's office young man! Where else?!" shouted a startling loud voice on the other side of the door. I stood there paralyzed, as loud voiced tended to have that effect on me. The door opened and I was dragged into an office with portraits of old men's faces with pointy hats. They were moving. Talking actually, and in some cases, even having heated arguments. There was a desk in the middle, neat and organized, with no mess whatsoever. Pedestals with trophies were placed artistically around the room, with expensive looking love seats placed in front of them. Now, I saw all of this, but the thing that caught my attention was a dirty, ragged, and ratty wizard hat that sat atop a three legged stool that sat right in the middle of the room.

"Aha, the missing student finally comes!" I looked for the source of the voice, and seeing no one I quickly glanced at my bag, but it wasn't open. "Looking for ,me are you?" continued the disembodied voice. "That's all right, no one can! Ah ha ha ha ha!" Weirder and weirder.

" Ahem, wha' tha 'eadmaster means ta say is e's invasable," reprimanded the chagrined

leprechaun.

"Yes yes a potion experiment gone wrong and all that blah blady blah. But that isn't the reason we are here is it? No, we're here to get this young man all _sorted_ out! Ah ha ha ha ha! Let us begin!"

I watched as the ratty hat seemingly floated on its own accord, but if I looked closely I could see the indents made by the headmaster's fingers as he held it.

"Joshua George Potner, please come forward and sit upon the stool," I did as said and he dropped the hat upon my head.

"Now we'll know just where you belong," I barely heard him.

_Continued..._

** _Okay, I am sooooo sorry this is late, like super late, especially if you happen to be a fan. I promise I'll try to get these out faster next time. If you happened to like it prety please __wi__th cherries on top let me know. To hear from you is the best thing to ever happen! Any way thank you for reading this newb's work,, and I wish you a pleasant day. Until next time!_**

_**Sincerely,**_

**_Elowiese Casper_**


End file.
